Defining Seddie
by tellmethatyouloveme13
Summary: Set all during iomg/ilost my mind. Words that I chose and defined with little story descriptions. The ending is REALLY, REALLY cheesy. Kinda fluffy. Beginning makes me sad. One-shot!


**Behavior that is mediated by reactions below the conscious level:**

That would be the definition for the word instinct.

_By instinct, she grabbed onto his new, buffer shoulders, and kissed. He didn't kiss back. He stayed stone faced and unmoving. He didn't even speak after she pulled away. She knew then, it was done. She could already see she had let her walls come down. It was too late to re-build. So, she slowly walked away. Tears dotting the corner, she would never let fall. She was a Puckett, and Puckett's they didn't cry. _

**Very foolish; absurd:**

That's the definition of insane.

_It was foolish to ever kiss him. How could he ever love her. She was just the friend of the girl he was in love with. It was impossible that he love her. She actually felt herself falling down farther and farther in her mental stability since that first 8 second kiss. It was if, her world kept spinning, just in a different direction. Things change, but who would notice. You can't feel the world spinning unless you spin. And no one spins on Sam Puckett's world. No one comes to Sam Puckett's world. She's all alone. No one ever knows. Just as she thought this, she though, thoughts like this must mean, I am really, and truly insane… _

**To cause mental or emotional suffering to; distress:**

That would be the definition for the word hurt.

_She had been hurt before. Hurt by her family, her friends her boyfriends. It all dented her on the inside, but never on the outside. It hit her hard within. A crack to her ribs, a plunge in her heart. She never knew exactly what she could do. Mostly with boys, it was because of Carly. Everyone loved Carly. Her boyfriends wanted Carly. The people she loved, wanted Carly. She was girly, and frilly. She was what most guys would call special. And that hurt. She always ended up hurt..._

**in a disordered state; mixed up; jumbled**

That's the definition of the word confused

_Sam felt lost. She felt so, so lost. Her brain was in severe amounts of pain, as was her heart. But, one person was more confused than she was. Freddie Benson. He was left thinking: 'What now.' He was just standing there in a disordered state, as Sam walked away. Now, whose fault was that? He let her walk off. He let her think he didn't care. He didn't say one word to stop her. He let her continue, even though he knew, her world was tumbling down. _

**Inadequately guarded or protected; unsafe:**

That's the definition of the word insecure.

_Hurting someone is bad. Hurting an insecure person is worse. No one knew Sam hit Freddie, because she loved him. No one really cared enough to look past the shell on the outside. It was all about her rough edges. No one looked hard enough to see her soft side. No one knew that soon enough, she would come crashing down. Hit her breaking point. Fall out of her normal patters. She was soon to strike everyone, as a new, different person. The Sam Puckett no one knew. Did you know her? Yes, Sam Puckett was insecure about how she felt, and what others thought, so she fought. Used her fist as walls sometimes, but mostly she hid her feelings, it was that she felt small on the radar of Carly. She was insecure. _

**A usually temporary infatuation**

That is the definition of Crush.

_Freddie had always insisted her loved Carly. That was probably why he didn't see any other girl! Carly never told him directly to go away, some say to preserve his feelings. Other say, she wanted to pull him along. Carly had everyone on strings. She had Freddies string, tied the tightest. She knew, if she didn't pull him on, he would fall in love with someone else. What if her fell in love with Sam? She would never- could never- let Sam win. Little did she knew Freddie's 'love' faded to crush while she was infatuated with bad boys and cheaters. He seemed to fall in love, more with the rebel girl type…_

**Not reciprocated or returned:**

That is the definition of unrequited.

_Carly had never loved Freddie back. Not once. Others can argue, 'she dated him.' You failed to mention it was all because he saved her life, that's an important part of their love story. One loves back on another ones action. It's quite simple. He loved her, she didn't love back. Let that marinate in your brains for a bit, then speak to me. _

**To engage in mutual touching or caressing with the lips:**

That's the definition of the word kiss.

_The first one- was a kiss. They agreed, and it happened. The second one… well. It really wasn't- at least not by definition. She kissed him, and he hadn't returned the kiss. For Sam, it felt like he didn't return the feelings. Was he just to shocked to kiss back? She didn't believe that for one second. It all was okay, she had her secret fully kept one minute, then the next, she had her lips all over his, and everything she had worked so hard to contain was gone. With that one little slip of the tongue (_**A/N: LOL) was**_ gone. The secret, her cover, it was all gone. For once though, for a split second, she was glad it was gone. Glad it was off her chest. Glad it was over, but was it?  
><em>


End file.
